maka
by notsobiggestfan
Summary: a love story minded my bad grammar and this is a lemon at ending please first story thanks for reading and give me some tips and tell me if you like it


Maka P.O.V.

I always have a thing for worrying. The one thing I worry about all the time is soul.

Will he get him self killed? Will he find out I like him? What do I do? I asked Tsubaki and Liz. That gave me no hope how am going to solve this. His teeth are pointy but cute. His smirk is everything to me. I can't imagine my life without him. Maka Maka hello anyone in there said Soul. Oh sorry soul I said so whats that green notebook in your lap he said oh nothing just school stuff I said ya right said soul you are about to be late for school better hurry I know how you don't like to be late. He grabbed his motorcycle keys and we when to school. i ran in to class and sat by patty Liz and Tsubaki. Liz said how was another night dreaming about your true love. i said really not the same question that you ask me every morning. then the bell rang and soul ran in and said good I'm not late. then professor stein walked in and said page 34 though 58. everyone moaned then got out there workbooks. then one of principles assistant walked in and gave a note to professor stein. Professor Stein said Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid to the principle's office. we all got worried faces and walked out of the room. we all walked past the never ending rows of lockers that seemed to go on forever. we walked in to the principles office and the assistant showed us to some chairs. we sat there for what seemed forever until one of the assistants said "the principle will see you now.

Soul P.O.V.

We walked down a hall with pictures of past students. Maka pointed to a picture and said look its my dad and Stein. We kept walking until we saw a door. Kid said I wonder what father has for us either a lecture or a task. Blackstar opened the door and ran in and said your god is here to save all. I said great now here comes the god speech. We all walked though the door behind Blackstar. I AM A GOD NO WONDER YOU CALLED ME said black star. I said" just shut up black star." And of course he didn't shut up. I AM YOUR GOD SOUL YOU WILL CALL ME YOUR GOD. how bout god of idoutes. a big booming voice said" both of you stop" kid said" hello father." lord death said" i have a mission for you guy you need to go to the ancient ruins of Alexandra to find a witch with a powerful kehine you six must defeat the witch causing problems." we were on our way to alexdaria to find the problems of this witch.

Liz p.o.v.

Those two love birds need to get to tether. I will find a way to get them to gehter and maybe me with kid. Ah his black smooth hair and the beautiful golden eyes of a grim reaper.

Tsubaki p.o.v.

I could help with the pairing of Maka and soul a wonder if Liz has an idea how or if she is thinking of kid. But I can't judged I fantise over black star his wild personality and his haunting past of the star clan.

Maka p.o.v.

We are here at Alexandria and the people look very frightened by something. I wonder what the witch has done to them. A high woman's voice came out of the shadows.

Soul p.o.v.

The woman was a splitting image of Maka. Maka ran to the person and yelled mother I have not seen you in forever. The woman hugged Maka and said oh how I have missed you. Maka walked up to me and introduced me to her mother Inca. Black star introduced him self by saying" I AM THE MAN WHO WILL OVER COME GOD." Then tsubaki introduce herself. Then patty had to wake up Liz from a daydream. Then they introduced themselves. Then came kid. Maka's mom whispered something in to Maka's ear. I wonder what was whispered to her.

Maka p.o.v.

out of the shadows came a man of 35 about the same age of mom. she introduced him has her weapon and her husband. he was a scythe like soul and father. soul's face changed in to his bored face. then mother said lord death sent her and that she came to help. she showed us to our hotel and our rooms one for the boys and one for the girls. the other girls started to gossip with my mother and i when to the garden out side i walked up behind the dock in to the lake and soul was out there all alone i hid behind a bush and watched him throw rocks at the water and his face was in the most saddest face i have seen on him. it looked if he was about to cry. i walked up to him i sat by him and i ask what was wrong he looked deep in to my eyes and said don't leave me. i said i would never leave you even if i was told to by lord death. he said really. i will never leave you. he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. he ran off to go to bed. i looked at the water and i could tell i was blushing.

Soul p.o.v.

after meeting Maka at the lake i was blushing so hard that when i when inside black star if i when running for 5 miles. i said no and ran to find kid he was one of the boys i could trust because i knew one of his secrets and it was time to tell him one of my secrets. kid was on the balcony looking out on the mountains. i when up to him and told him the story and said i think i like Maka. he said maybe i can get a date for you if you can get me a date with Liz. i asked kid how i was going to be Maka's weapon if i can't constral around her how do i do it. he said you just foucec on the battle or think of spirt and how he might kill you. i told kid it might be easier for him because she doesn't have to run her hands all over you to fight. kid said fatiseys already.

Maka p.o.v.

I ran back inside and Liz asked who did you meet out there. I said is it really that blunt.

She asked if it was soul. I said yes it was and he kissed me on the cheek. Patty who was secretly listening said aw so sweet. Liz yell at her. So we went out side to the balcony and soul and kid were talking. We moved closer and heard the conversation then when kid mencened Liz and liking her. Liz listened more closely. then i heard of soul maybe liking me i lestend more closely too then we heard of the fantasies of soul's then kid said dude wait for the boner i get them all the time when i am close to Liz just wait. then mom came out and made a big ruckus and the boys walked in side skidecly mother asked peeping are you. i said sorry mom. she said oh its OK and you two like those two boy don't you. We said yes.

Soul p.o.v.

Dream

**the setting was my room back at home Maka came in with a tank top and shorts and said would you like some hot chocolate. i guess my soubconches took over and i grabbed Maka and tossed her on my bed and started kissing all over her neck and her face i pulled her face up to mine and kissed her full on then when in my touge i had no control over this dream. then some one was trying to wake me up.** it was kid he said showers open. as he pointed to the boner i had he said i suggested a cold one. even in the shower i could not stop thinking of my dream. we all got ready to ask the towns people about the whics. Maka came out in her regular closes and stood by me. Then I got a aech in the lower area. We when in to town and spilt up in to groups. The groups were me and soul and Maka's stepfather Ryan. The other groups were the others with Maka's mom. Then Maka had to go to the restroom and we waited out side. Ryan asked about Maka and her favorite things. I said reading and friends. Then he asked out of the blue if I liked Maka I had to say yes. He said ask her out. Then Maka came out. Ryan said just don't hurt her or I might be forced by here mother to attack you.

Maka p.o.v.

when i came out the boys were i think getting to know each other maybe not. we went to a srheet market. we went to asking people the people were so scared that they did not want to talk about that subject. one girl of 18 came up to us and said that the witch steals their food and money. she said that the witch lives in the mountains in a cave system for mining i saw the other group and ran to tell them when soul got in front and i fell on him and i felt a hard most likely a boner in the area. i scrambled off of him dusted my self off and ran to Liz and told her what happened.

Soul p.o.v.

Oh god I hope she did not feel that because I could I ran up to kid and told him what happened. I said how am I going to get this out of my head kid suggested a cold shower what is it with cold showers and him. The sun was going down and we headed back to the hotel I went to the balcony to cool down my soul wave length

Maka .p.o.v.

i ran in to the room and out to the balcony in the boys balcony i saw soul. i walked over to the egee of the balcony and said hi. he said very sidish Maka will you go out with me. i said soul do you know how long i have been waiting for you to ask me that oh and yes. he said Maka where should we go maybe Jake's restaurant. i said sure how bout tomorrow he said sure. i walked back in then i heard giggling of course the rest of the girls heard the conversation. Liz came out of hiding and said you will look good for tomorrow. Though the wall we heard black star say SOUL GOT A DATE SOUL GOT A DATE. We all laughed so hard we were sure the boy heard us.

Soul p.o.v.

I walked in and kid pat me on the back and black star yell. I hoped in bed for a good nights rest. My eyes shut in to a dream.** Maka was in her room getting in her pjs i need help with a math work sheet i walked in and she only had one a pair of shorts and a bra and of course i could not help my self and i dove in we landed on her bed my toung was in her mouth no douth i could taste the freshly brushed teeth. in some way her toung was in my mouth and she was rubbing her parts agenst mine i though i could die by just looking at her.**

Maka p.o.v.

it was Thursday and i get up early and practice with soul for battle. i got in to a tank top with a sweatshirt and a pair of work out pants. i was suprized that soul was not up so i went to get him up i snuck in to the boys room and soul was drooling in his sleep i skuke him and woke him up he got out of bed in a pair of boxers and a tee. he put on some pants and a sweat shirt. then we headed out to the gardens and we found a small feaild. we started to practice i slashed and swinged once an hour had gone by we sat down in the grass and relaxed for a bit we walked hand in hand back to the hotel rooms

I walked in to my room and changed then came to eat after I ate Liz, patty, and tsubaki. pulled me out of the house. To get a dress for tonight. I tried on so many dresses till I tried on this orange sleeveless somewhat flows dress with some embroidery.

We when to the hotel the girls tied my hair up in a bun with some fashion pearl pins.

Soul p.o.v.

once i got in the boy dragged me back out to get a suit and i tried out so damm many till they found a suit black coat with an orange vest and a bow tie. i headed back got ready and grabbed my wallet and i was pushed out the door. it looked like Maka was two. she held out her hand i kissed it and took in mine we walked to the restaurant we sat at our table and we shared a italite speggte and almost kissed but that failed. once we finish we walked up to the rooms and we hugged good bye then i turned around grabbed her around her waist and kissed her it lasted about 2 seconds but felt like 2 minutes. we parted and she walked in to her room.

Maka p.o.v.

We walked up to our rooms and hugged goodbye then he turned around and kissed me his lips felt so good and my mind when blank. We pulled away witch felt like pulling away from life. I walked in and got bomb barded with questions. I tried to aweser them all but that was hard.

Soul p.o.v.

i wanted to run in to the girls room and get Maka and hold her i just hope thats normal. tmarows i must confout the winch tomarow. i woke up and got ready and ran out the room to the lobby to meet every one the only one down there was Maka. i went and sat by her grabbed her hand and held it tight like i would never let go. then black star came down i losened my grip. then the every one else came down. we went to the cave once in i turn in to a sythe and every one else in to there weapon. the witch attacked and undid her soul protect we attacked then the kechin came out mother cut it in to peiaces and took the soul. then we attack Liz shot at the witch and hurt it then black star used tsubaki then we slashed and cut her then she healed back the woese i said this is going to be hard. we slashed and slashed Maka's wave linght was getting very unstable. she said lets try our soul resodences at the same time. we used our soul rewsodeced and it worked some what then i turn in to human form just quick anought to catch Maka who fell uncounchis she was bleeding the witch planted some thing in the wound she was in a bad status we got back to the hotel i laid her on her bed and sat there for the rest of the day. i went to my room and grabbed a pillow and some blankets and laid on the floor by Maka's bed. i heard some one come in to the room i jumped up and Maka's mom walked in with dr. stein. stein ask me to help him carrie her to the car the the air port then to home. Maka woke up on the plane we talked then i kissed her on the forehead and when out to get some water i came back and she wanted me to sit with her. i sat down and she tried to get on my lap. i picked her up and put her on my lap she laid on my shoulder and fell to sleep. when i was about to dose off stein came in and asked if we got togher in Alexandria i said yes he smiled and said good for you she loves you if you can't tell we got back to school and stein found an orb of magic and it was making her sick. Soon she was on her feet again.

Maka p.o.v.

once i was on my feet i got a letter from my mom it said that she was moving back to death city and if i wanted i could live with her. i had to say no i promised soul i would never leave him and i will keep my promise. we were getting far in our relationship we held hands in class and had a couple of make out sedoins epspeielly after the wound thing he could not leave me alone he was so scared when the wound happened i could tell from the way he acted. 2 months after my wound. i walked into the living room soul was in his boxers and a tee i was in my pjs. i curled up to him on the couch. he kissed my then we started to make out after 1 mintiue he stuck his toung in my mouth and i started to use my toug to it got heated more than usually he picked me up and kissed me at the same time. we kissed all the way to his bedroom we collapsed on the bed he started to create friction down there it picked up the pace. i started to mone which just got him more heated he dragged his lips down my neck he pulled my shirt off and then my bra he kissed his way down to my nipple. his hand to the other grouped it when he sucked bit nippled and licked the other then he gave the same to the other. we were so heated. with out me noticing he pulled down my pants and kissed his way down to my cletois he licked in my sweet area nibbled flicked i got jumpy and felt so hot he pulled away and kissed me and let me taste my self. i pulled at his shirt and pulled off his boxers i started to stroke his cock and i flipped on top and when down to his cock. licked the head then i deep thougted him he groaned mewed and grunted. i loved the way it felt in my mouth. he came in my mouth. then he started to lick my cltoris and then he put his finger and pump in and out i came he licked my cum up and came up to kiss me. then he asked if he could go farther i said yes he asked if i was on birth control i said yes. he came up and kissed me and shoved it in it hurt for a while then he started pumping in and out all i could feel was plesuse and heat i was getting close he started to group my boobs to me and him came at the same time.


End file.
